The conventional lock may be opened by a thief by using the conventional mechanical method or tool such as to find out the forcible point in the lock and to search for a suitable key to actuate the forcible point and open the lock. The usual key is made with flat plate and will thus be easily imitated for opening the lock. The present inventor has found this defect and improved upon the conventional lock by increasing the complexity and safety over the conventional lock.